towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bionicle: Die Geschichte 1
300px Kapitel 1 - Der Auserwählte Es war Nacht. Endlose Nacht. Die unbelebten Planeten kreisten wie verrückt um die zwei Sonnen.“Es wird Zeit“. sagte eine Gestalt die auf einem großen Kometen stand und dem Sonnensystem Desaster zusah. Es hob seine Hand und sofort begangen sich die Planeten miteinander zu verschmelzen.“Es wird Zeit, dass das Universum einen Sinn kriegt!“ sagte das Wesen und ein riesiger Licht Strahl schoss auf den aus den Planeten entstandenen Klumpen. Der Strahl wurde immer mächtiger und… Jadekaiser erwachte aus seinem Schlaf. Er wusste nicht wer er war und warum er hier war. Vor ihm sah er nichts als eine endlose Wüste.“ Wo, wer und was bin ich eigentlich?“ fragte er. „Du bist ein Toa und dein Name ist Jadekaiser“, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme. Da fiel ihm plötzlich eine andere Frage ein:“Wer bist Du?“ Die Stimme lachte. „Du bist noch zu jung um das zu wissen!“ Jadek schaute mit fraglichem Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Du solltest dich bereit machen!“ Sagte die Stimme. „Wofür?“ „Für deine Reise.“ Jadek schaute wieder fragend in den Himmel. „Und glaub mir, die wird lang! Als erstes mußt du eine Toa des Wassers aufsuchen, namens Helyrix!" "Was ist ein Toa?" "Das selbe was du im Spiegel siehst." mehr sagte die Stimme nicht und Jadek ging los. Jadekaiser lief durch die Straßen des zukünftigen Onu-Metru. Er dachte darüber nach, was das Wesen mit „Lange Reise“ meinte. Plötzlich lockerte sich ein Stein und fiel direkt auf ihn! Er schoss auf den Stein mit einem Eis-Strahl und wich schnell aus. Der Stein zersplitterte in Stücke.“Was war das?“fragte er sich. „Das ist deine Elementarkraft.“ Antwortete eine ruhige Stimme. „Elementar was?“fragte Jadekaiser. „Elementar KRAFT!“ sagte die Stimme.“SO wie das hier!“ die Gestalt trat aus dem Licht und schoss einen Wasser Strahl. Jadek flog gegen die Wand. Seine Antwort darauf war Natürlich:“AAARRRRRGGHHH!!“ „Wer bist Du und warum willst du mit mir kämpfen?“ fragte er. Die Person zeigte sich Jadekaiser und nicht wie er es erwartet hatte, war es eine Frau. Doch sie sah Jades Körper sehr gleich, genau wie es ihm die Stimme gesagt hat! „Ich bin Helyrix und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen!“ Jadek schaute erstaunt der „Helferin“ ins Gesicht. „Tolle Hilfe!“sagte er wütend. „Mich gegen die Wand zu schmettern macht echt Spaß! „Du bist ja eine Frau!“ Helyrix schaute Jade böse an. „Also, 1.Ja es macht Spaß 2.Ich wollte nur deine Körperliche Ausdauer prüfen und 3. Na und?“ „Du könntest genauso gut eine seien, würde ich dir nur die Weichteile raus ziehen!“ schrie sie empört. Jadek ging ein paar Schritte zurück und schaute der wütenden Helyrix ängstlich ins Gesicht. „d-d-du b-bist a-also eine Toa?“fragte er. Helyrix kriegte sich wieder ein.“Ich wurde geschickt um dich auszubilden.“ „von wem?“Fragte Jadekaiser. „Na von den Großen Wesen NATÜRLICH! Erwiderte Helyrix. „Warum soll man Mich ausbilden?“ wollte Jade wissen. „Na, weil Du der Auserwählte bist! Sagte Helyrix. Oder wusstest du das etwa nicht?“ fragte sie. Jadek kapierte nun gar nichts. Es kommt eine Helferin der Großen Wesen, sie möchte ihn Training geben und meint er ist ein Auserwählter? „He? Wie, Wo, ich? Warum?“ Helyrix guckte ihn wunderlich an. Daraufhin antwortete er:“He, was, ups! Äääähhh, ja natürlich! Hab ich wohl vergessen! Glaub---ich. „Wo gehen wir hin?“ fragte Jadek. „Zu einem Ort wo du nicht austrocknest .“raunte Helyrix. Jadekaiser wurde wütend, was Helyrix nicht beachtete. „Warum sollte ich austrocknen?“ fragte er zornig. „Willst du etwa wieder Nass werden?“ Helyrix grinste. Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie noch nicht Quitt waren! Als Helyrix nicht hinsah erschuf er einen gigantischen Schneeball den er auf die ahnungslose Helyrix warf. Diese hörte ihn aber. Und als der Schneeball sie fast erreichte, seufzte sie bloß und sagte leise:“Achhhh, immer diese Neulinge!“ Sie drehte sich um holte ihre Stachel Keule und leitete den Eis Klumpen im richtigen Moment zurück zu Jadekaiser, der ihn allerdings nicht bemerkte und unter einem Haufen Schnee begraben wurde. Helyrix half ihm hoch und sagte:“Ok, man sieht’s an dir, du brauchst Training!“ Jadek schluchzte. „Und zwar dringend!“ Jade wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie das Training verlaufen würde... Helyrix pustete heftig in eine Triller Pfeife und schrie: Jadek beweg deinen Hintern du lausiges Sahne Eis mit Schoko Streuseln!!!! Schneller, schneller, na los!!! Beweg deinen verdammten Ars**!!!!!! Mach schon du Lammer Schneemann!! Du ************* und **********!!!!!! "Los, boxen, boxen, boxen! Zeigs diesem Sandsack! Los!" "Ich kann nicht mehr!" "Dann stehl dir vor ICH wärs!" schrie sie. Jadek wirkte sofort mutiwiert, allerdings wusste er noch nicht was auf ihn zukommt... Jadek musste 10 sieben Tonnen schwere Steine für nur 15 Sekunden Hundert Meter weit schleppen ( Helyrix zeigte ihm das noch vor!)!! Er musste über einen See laufen ohne ihn zu vereisen! (Helyrix schaffte das ohne Wasser Kräfte!)!! Doch die schwierigste aller Aufgaben war:“Was ist die Quadratwurzel von 35t3896$%“$§?“ fragte sie. Jadek antwortete mit mehreren Schlägen mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch. Schließlich gab sie die Hoffnung auf. Helyrix schaute dem Toa des Eises hoffnungslos ins Gesicht. Dieser zuckte bloß mit den Achseln und sagte betrübt: “Bin nun mal ein Tollpatsch.“ Plötzlich klingelte die Telefonzelle (In der Wüste?). Helyrix ging ran. „Hallo?“ fragte sie. „Fräulein Helyrix?“ ertönte die Stimme. „Ich bitte Sie, nennen sie mich einfach nur Helyrix! Kein „Fräulein“ noch dahinter!“ Jadekaiser musste grinsen. Doch als Helyrix ihm die Faust zeigte, hörte er sofort auf. „Das Problem ist das auf der Insel Ahrtaka, die Makuta den Erdboden gleich gemacht haben. Sie haben eine kleine Armee aus Exo-Toa, Visorak und Rakshi mitgebracht.“ „Na toll!“sagte Helyrix wütend. Sie legte auf und wandte sich zu den sich immer noch tot lachenden Schüler. Sie schlug dem Lehrling auf die Maske als Zeichen aufzuhören und informierte ihn über die Lage.“Tja, worauf wartest du? Gehen wir!“ meinte er. „was soll das heißen „Wir“? fragte Helyrix. „Du gehst nicht mit! Es ist zu gefährlich! Besonders für DICH!“ „Och, komm schon, Helyrix! Nur mal versuchen, das währe sicher die perfekte Endprüfung! Bettelte er sie an. „Gut, gut, du willst eine Bewährungsprobe, dan Schwing die Hufe, jetzt gets nach Ahrtaka!“ „Danke, Fräulein!“ sagte er lachend. Doch nach einem Schlag hörte er schon auf. Sie kletterten auf ihre Gukko-Vögel und flogen los. Als sie bei der Insel ankamen, sahen sie Rauch aus der Festung steigen. Laut Legenden sollte Ahrtaka eine Insel voller Wunder und Schönheit sein. Mit vielen Rahi Und Regenwäldern. Jetzt waren nur Ruinen übrig. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnten wurden, sie von Exo-Toa umzingelt. Helyrix überflutete 8 und der Rest wurde von Jade eingefroren. Leider tat er dasselbe aus Versehen mit Helyrix. Als er sie wieder befreite, gingen sie weiter. Als die beiden beim Palast ankamen, wurde dieser von Visorak und Exo-Toa besetzt. Helyrix holte ihre Keule und Jadekaiser sein Eis Schwert. Ein harter Kampf! Jadek wäre beinahe einem Rakshi zum Opfer gefallen, wehre Helyrix nicht in der Nähe gewesen. Als schließlich alles verloren schien, hatte Jadekaiser eine Idee. „Seht nur! Ein Vogel!“ rief er irgendwo hin deutend. Alle schauten sich wunderhaft um. Diesen Moment nutzten die Toa aus, um an den Feinden vorbei zu rennen. Schnell waren die beiden im Palast. Von ihnen sah es aber nicht wie in einem aus. Über all waren umgekippte Bänke und Stühle, ohnmächtige und keuchende Matoraner verstreut. Einer von ihnen humpelte zu den beiden hin und flüsterte ihnen schwach zu:“Bitte! Hilft unserem Ahrtaka! Sie werden ihn umbringen! Das dürft ihr nicht zulassen!“ Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Jadek fing ihn auf bevor er hinfiel. „Was sollen wir tun?“ fragte er seine Partnerin.“Wir teilen uns auf. Sagte sie. Du evakuierst die Matoraner, und ich gehe ein Wörtchen mit Mister Makuta sprechen!“ „Aber du schaffst das nicht alleine!“ meinte Jadek der versuchte den Matoraner wieder aufzustellen. Doch Helyrix hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sie rannte die Treppe hoch bis zu Ahrtakas Zimmer. Jadekaiser wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er seine Freundin in stichlassen oder die Matraner in den Tod schicken? Er versuchte alles so schnell wie möglich hinzukriegen. Er sammelte rasch alle Matoraner Ahrtakas ein und brachte sie nach draußen wo die Wachen scheinbar immer noch Vögel suchten. Dann rannte er Richtung Ahrtakas Zimmer. Er brach die Tür auf doch es war zu spät! Ahrtaka und Helyrix lagen regungslos auf dem Boden. Und der Makuta der als Kojol bekannt war fummelte in alten Schränken und Schubladen herum. Vor Trauer und Wut kreischte Jadekaiser auf. Kojol drehte sich kurz zu ihn rüber machte dann aber wieder weiter mit seiner Arbeit weiter. Doch Jadek ließ seine Wut raus und griff hasserfüllt an. Der Makuta schnipste bloß mit den Fingern und schon lag der Eis-Toa am Boden. Jade versuchte aufzustehen. „Was suchst du hier eigentlich?“ fragte er. „Mmmmhhhhh. Zwar ist das ein Geheimnis aber wenn du sowieso gleich tot bist...“ Sagte der Makuta.“Ich bin hier weil hier die Kanohi Avokhi behauptet wird die auch als Maske des Lichts bekannt ist.“ Erklärte er. „Sie soll die Bruderschaft der Makuta Gefährden, da bin ich gekommen um sie zu vernichten, so jetzt weißt du zu viel und ich muss dich zerstören!“sagte der Makuta ruhig. „Der einzige der hier zerstört wird bist du!“schrie Jadekaiser. Er nahm eine Kommode und warf sie auf Kojol. „Autsch!“ antwortete dieser. „Das war für die Matoraner!“sagte er zu Kojol. Dieser lud seine Schatten Kräfte. Er schoss ein paar Blitze auf Jadek der ihnen aber auswich. Jadekaiser bohrte sein Schwert in Kojols Rüstung und sagte:“Das ist für Ahrtaka!" Er sammelte all seine Kraft auf, und übertrug sie auf Kojol. „Und das ist für Helyrix!!!“ rief er laut und sofort platzte der Makuta und das letzte was er sah waren kleine schwarz-grüne Wölkchen die sich langsam auflösten. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Als er aufwachte sah er ein Lächeln das von Ahrtaka stammte. Er sah sich um und merkte dass als er aus dem Fenster guckte alles voller Pflanzen und Tieren war. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte er. „Du liegst hier schon seit vier Tagen.“ Sagte Ahrtaka. „Ich danke dir viel Mals das du mich und meine Untertanen vor dem Tod bewahrt hast und das du…“ er hatte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da sprang Jade aus dem Bett und rief: „Wo ist Helyrix?“ „Sie ist hier!“ sagte Helyrix die den Raum betrat. Jadekaiser atmete erleichtert auf. „Wohin gehen wir nun hin?“ fragte er. „Nirgend wo hin“ sagte Helyrix. „Warum?“ fragte Jadek. „Hier ist ein guter Unterschlupf für uns." Meinte Helyrix. „und außerdem hab ich auch ein Transport Gerät das euch blitzschnell dort hin wo ihr wollt und wieder zurück Teleportiren kann.“ Erklärte Ahrtaka. Da fiel Jadek etwas ein. „Wenn das jetzt unsere Basis ist sollten wir doch gleich eine größere Organisation aufschlagen.“ „Naja ich weiß nicht so recht!“ meinte Ahrtaka. „Doch Ahrtaka, zwei Toa reichen nicht für so eine große Bande von Parasiten! Oder willst du etwa nochmal von Rakshi überrumpelt werden?“ meinte Helyrix. „Na gut aber wie soll diese Organisation überhaupt heißen?“ Jadek dachte nach. „der Orden! Sagte er. Der Orden von Mata Nui!“ Kapitel 2 - Skorpi 5 Jahre vergingen Jadekaiser saß an einem Fenstersims des Palastes Ahrtakas. Er war sehr gelangweilt weil seit den ganzen 5 Jahren nichts auf der Insel passiert ist. „Ich bin doch ein Auserwählter! Als Auserwählter sollte ich doch mal irgendwo hinein springen, Monster bekämpfen oder irgendwelche schöne Frauen retten! Hier ist einfach nichts was Spaß macht!“ dachte er. Dem Orden war noch kein einziges Mitglied außer er und Helyrix beigetreten. Plötzlich sah er unten vor den Toren des Palastes eine Mysteriöse Person. Es war kein Matoraner und auch kein Toa oder Turaga. Es war sogar viel größer als all diese drei Spezies, sogar größer als Ahrtaka! Es war überall schwarz gepanzert und hatte aber keine Maske an. Zuerst freute sich Jadek das ein Makuta vorbei gekommen war und ihn zum Kampf herausfordern wollte, doch dann merkte er das es gar kein Makuta war den es hatte einen vollkommen Organischen Kopf. Er bückte sich um es sich genauer anzuschauen doch er fiel dabei aus dem Fenster und landete direkt auf das Geschöpf. Als Jadek landete half es dem Wesen natürlich sofort auf die Beine. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung ich bin da so gerade aus dem Fenster gefallen und… er hielt inne. „Was wenn er wirklich ein Makuta ist?“ dachte er. Er zog sofort sein Schwert und wollte es in den „Besucher“ stechen doch er wurde von dessen Klinge aufgehalten. Das Wesen schlug ihn nieder und wollte ihn töten doch plötzlich hielt es inne und dachte darüber nach warum Jadek ihm das antun wollte. Schließlich flüsterte er etwas: „Bin ich etwa so ein Scheusal?“ Er ließ die Waffe fallen und ging weiter. Jadek rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und nahm das Schwert des Monsters. Sofort wurde er zu Boden gedrückt, doch er sprang dann sofort auf die Schulter des Dings und fiel aber wieder runter und wurde entwaffnet. „Mach das noch ein einziges mall und du wirst so aussehen wie ein Kinloka im Rattenkäfig!" Schrie das Monster ihn an. „So schlimm?“ lachte Jadek. Das Monster stopfte ihn in einen Busch und ging. Jadek kletterte jedoch raus und rannte ihm nach „Wer bist du?“ fragte er. „Erst wenn du mir sagst warum du mich so behandelt hast!“ donnerte es ihn an. „Naja, du sahst mir irgendwie „verdächtig“ aus!“ Meinte der Toa des Eises. Das Wesen seufzte. „Wie immer!“ sagte es. „Ich heiße Skorpi. sagte es. „Ich heiße Jadekaiser.“ Sagte Jadekaiser. Jadekaiser begleitete ihn zum Palasttor. „Was wollen sie eigentlich hier auf Ahrtaka?“ fragte Jadekaiser. Skorpi ließ den Kopf sinken. „Unterschlupf!“ sagte er. „Aha?“ sagte Jadek. Ähmmmm…nun, wir haben leider keinen Platz für sowas wie…DICH! Sagte er etwas unhöflich. "Na dann..." sagte Skorpi, nahm seinen Übergroßen Rucksack und ging zurück zum Boot. Doch da erkannte Jadek das er einen Mann nicht trauern sehen konnte: "Ähmm, aber vieleicht könntest du ja..." Skorpi drehte sich rasch um. "...ihm Palast bleiben... ...für eine Nacht..." murmelte Jadekaiser. Skorpi ging gleich zum Palast hin und klopfte am Tor: Ein kleiner Mataoraner öffnete es. Als er Skorpi sah schloss er sie natürlich erst mal. "Balta, komm schon... ...du... ...brauchst keine... ...Angst zu haben..." Jadekaiser überredete Balta aufzumachen. "Ab-b-b-ber, aber Toa Jadekaiser, vor dem Palasttor steht ein Monster!" stammelte der Matoraner. Skorpi atmete tief ein. "Ähmmm, er... ...beißt nicht, ehrlich!" sagte Jadek und selbst fragte er sich: "Oder doch?..." Der Matoraner, mit Namen Balta, öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Spalt. Er gluckste mit seinen kleinen blauen Äugelein hindurch und sah sich Skorpi noch mal genauer an. "Also, mir gefallen die riesigen roten Augen nicht, und die starken machtvollen Pranken, und dieser potthässlicher Kopf, und diese komischen Flossen an den Füßen, und die angstmachenden Schwerter und Bauchmuskeln kann ich ganz besonders nicht leiden!" meinte Balta der gerade Skorpis ganzen Körper beschrieben hatte. Skorpi fauchte Balta kurz an, und ging dann rein. Balta und Jadek knabberten sich vor Spannung die Fingernägel ab. "Meinst du es wirklich eine gute Idee dieses "Ding" hier rein zulassen?" flüsterte Balta. "Nein." meinte Jadekaiser. Skorpi schaute sich um. Die Eingangshalle war gigantisch, sicher mindestens 9 Meter hoch. An der rechten und linken Seite der Halle waren jeweils 2 Treppen die in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen verliefen. Der Boden war mit glasigen Platten bedeckt, und die Fugen waren mit Gold verziert. An der Decke hing ein großer Kronleuchter, der kaum zu sehen war da es bis zur Decke, wie gesagt, mindestens 9 Meter sind. "Du wohnst wohl gar nicht so schlecht hier, Jadekaiser." "Kannst kannst mich ruhig Jadek nennen." Meinte der inzwischen vollkommen beruhigte Jadekaiser. Genau in dem Moment kam Helyrix, mit einem Stapel Büro Arbeiten von einen der Treppen hinunter und quasselte was zu Jadek rüber - sie bemerkte Skorpi -. "Bei Mata Nui!" sie ließ die Papiere fallen, sprang von der Treppe, machte eine Rolle nach links, zog ihre Kanone und zielte mit voller Konzentration auf Skorpi. "Keinen Schritt weiter, du Scheusal, und du, was stehst du da noch so blöd rum, beweg deinen Hintern und fessel den Kerl!" schrie Helyrix erst Skorpi und dann Jadek an. Skorpi hielt schützend die Häde vor dem Gesicht. "Meister, das ist Skorpi, der gehört zu uns!" rief Jadek und stellte sich vor Skorpi damit Helyrix ihn nicht erschießt. Helyrix musterte das Gesicht des "Neuen". Schließlich zielte sie auf den Kopf da sie wusste das Jadek da nicht ankommt, doch dieser ließ nicht ab und sprang so hoch er konnte um Helyrix Schuss abzuwehren. Ahrtaka hörte den Krach von oben und lief die Treppe runter - ihm hinterher einige kleine Matoraner. "Was ist denn hier los? Helyrix, steck sofort die Waffe weg und du Jadek hörst auf so heftig zu zappeln!" rief er. Sie taten was er sagt. "Ahrtaka, dieser Trottel meint das dieser Makuta zu uns gehört!" konterte Helyrix. "Jedes Wesen hat seine guten Seiten, also las unseren großen Besucher sich mal vorstellen." sagte Ahrtaka. "Ich bin Skorpi, ich suche eine Raststätte, doch ich muss auch nicht lange bleiben." sagte Skorpi auf Helyrix deutend. "Du darfst bleiben." Der etwa ein Kopf kleinere Ahrtaka legte Skorpi die Hand auf die Schulter. "WAS!?!" rief die völlig überraste Helyrix und die Matoraner im Chor. Ahrtaka führte Skorpi nach oben zu den Zimmern. Jadek stellte sich neben seinen Meister und grinste, diese guckte währenddessen zusammen mit den Matoranern mit vollen erstaunen auf die beiden die Treppe aufsteigenden Wesen. Die Stufen knirschten von Skorpis Gewicht. Schließlich musste Jadek lachen. Helyrix verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und rief: "Na los stehst du hier noch rum, ab in den Trainings Raum, ich will dich schwitzen sehen!" Jadek rannte fort in den Trainings Raum und die Matoraner gingen an ihre Arbeitsplätze die Treppe hoch. Helyrix stand da und glotzte immer noch verlegen auf die sich schließende Tür des Zimmers das Skorpi und ihr Freund Ahrtaka betreten haben. "Also, erzähl von dir." sagte mit ruhiger Stimme Ahrtaka. "Ähmm, also..." Skorpi war aus irgendeinem Grund nervös "Keine Sorge, du kannst mir alles erzählen." "Ich - ich habe eine sehr unangenehme Geschichte.“ Kapitel 3 - Angriff der Makuta Durch den dunklen, höchstens von 2, 3 Fakeln beleuchteten Tunnel ging eine Gestalt. Sie war groß gebaut, Große breite Schultern an dennen riesige schwarze Flügel hingen, lange kräftige Beine, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschrenkt, den Blick stets nach vorne gerichtet tappte es durch den langen Tunnel. Die Rüstung des Wesens, Pechschwarz mit rot und Grüntönen bedeckt. Hinter diesem Wesen ging ein kleiner Onu-Matoraner hinterher gestrammpelt. "Mein Herr, nun sagt mir doch wie wird der Plan für den Rachefeldzug an unseremn Bruder Kojol lauten?" fragte der Matoraner. "Vergiss Kojol, die Avhoki wurde immernoch nicht zerstört und wie wir herausgefunden haben sind die Bewohner dieser Insel in der Lage Makuta wie mich und meine Brüder zu töten." sagte die Person die offenbar ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft war. "Na dan sagt mir doch wenigstens was ihr tun wollt um dieses Problem zu lösen!" Sie kamen langsam ans Ende des Tunnels an. Man hörte schon von weitem Kriegsgeschrei. "Ich bezweifle das ich dir sonderlich viel erklären muss, Kirop!" Sie kamen ans Ende des Tunnels. Sie standen auf eine Art Balkon. Das Kriegesgeschrei war lauter als in einem ausverkauftem Fußballstadion. Kirop schaute nach unten und staunte. "Teridax, sie sind genial!" "Damit werden wir sie überrumpeln!" Am Abend Ahrtaka öffnete die Tür seines Büros. Er hatte Augen wie ein Fisch. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und kriegte sich wieder ein. "Komm Skorpi, ich begleite dich zu deinem Zimmer." sagte er freundlich. Am Tag darauf Es war 14.50 Uhr. Ahrtaka saß beim Frühstük. Alleine, denn Ahrtaka ist (Nach den Worten von Jadekaiser) der langsamste beim Frühstück im gesammten UNIVERSUM. Ahrtaka ließ sich tatsächlich sehr viel Zeit beim Frühstück. Alle sind ins Dorf gegangen zur Arbeit außer er, er saß am Frühstückstisch und aß "Nui O´s" mit Protodermis. Er war auf Diet und hat von iergendeinem Kerl gehört langsam zu essen hilft schneller abzunehmen. Da er statt abzunehmen nur immer fetter wurde, "testete" er diese "Theorie" schon fast den ganzen Monat lang. Helyrix kam in den Raum. Ahrtaka schaute sie kurz schmatzend an, wandte den Blick aber wieder in seine Cornflakes Schüssel. Er zeigte ihr nicht sein nervöses Gesicht. "Du weist genau wieso ich hergekommen bin. Was hat er dir gesagt?" fragte die Toa des Wassers. "Mmhm, gar nichts!" sagte er schmatzend. "Er ist ein Makuta nicht war? Ich wusste wir durften ihm nicht trauen!" Meinte Helyrix. "Rede keinen quatsch, er gehört nicht zur Bruderschaft!" "Und woher willst du das wissen?" "Er hat es mir gesagt." nuschelte der Erfinder. "Oh, er hat es dir also gesagt, so, tut mir leid das wusste ich nicht! Sag mal bist du völlig bescheuert? Dieses Monster ist jetzt im Dorf und der einzige der da ist um die Matoraner zu beschützen..." "Ist Jadek." beendete Ahrtaka. "Ja und, dieser, dieser..." "Er hat schon einmal einen Makuta besiegt, er ist der Auserwählte und du unterschätzt ihn!" schrie er sie an. Dabei floß ihm die ganze Protodermis aus dem Mund. "Und auserdem gehört dieses sogennante "Monster" zu uns, er hat ein gutes Herz UND er ist KEIN Makuta!" "Ach, nein? Dan hör man gut hin, du Schnecke, du kommst mit in das Dorf Ta-Kopo, und wenn die Leute nicht furchtbar schockiert sind, dan darf er meinetwegen bleiben, fals das aber doch der Fall sein sollte, dan kannst du dich von deinem neuen Freund verabschieden!"Helyrix Stimme wurde immer lauter. "Das kannst du nicht machen, Helyrix an mich mussten sich die Leute Wochenlang "gewöhnen" den ich bin für einen Matoraner sicher auch nicht der schönste Anblick, und du verlangst von Skorpi das sich an ihm alle sofort gewöhnen?" Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe von zweiandhalb Metern auf. "Ja, das tue ich!" auch Helyrix richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, von etwa ein Meter sechzig. "Dan mach dich auf was gefast!" schrie Ahrtaka. Helyrix nahm ihre Kampfposition ein. Sie starten einenander an, sie sprangen auf den Tisch und... ...fuchtelten sich gegenseitig mit den Händen ins Gesicht. Sie waren gute Freunde, sie konnten sich gegenseitig doch nicht verprügeln. Im Dorf Ta-Kopo "Ähmm, Jadek, ich glaube nicht das ich hier groß willkommen bin." murmelte Skorpi Jadek zu. Sie tummelten sich in mitten eines Marktplatzes rum. Kategorie:Epos